Dreams and Impossibilites
by Shifteraei
Summary: Pikachu has a conversation with a few friends about his inappropriate feelings for a certain Pokemon Trainer, discussing both the possibilities and the impossibilities.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon. I do own several other Pokémon related items.**

**Author's Note: This is really wrong. We all know that Pokémon can talk to each other, so why wouldn't they do other stuff together? This is just the ramblings of my insane mind. I was watching Pokémon, and then I was wondering whether anyone has written AshxPikachu fics, and then I thought, Pokémon must have a fair bit of free time, so what do they do in all of it. Just read it. Or don't. Either way, leave me a comment, even if you're telling me that you hate it, and I'm totally sick in the head for even thinking of it. I will repeat, this is weird.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dreams and Impossibilities<strong>_

Pikachu looked at two of his friends, and sighed deeply. "You know guys," he said with a frown, "this is really wrong. I mean, what if Ash found you like this? Worse, what if _Togepi_ found you like this?"

Bulbasaur looked up at the yellow mouse Pokémon, his vines pulling away from Squirtle reluctantly. Squirtle groaned and flipped upwards, landing on his feet easily. "We're not the one who is way too touchy with his trainer," he muttered. No one like your friends to know exactly which buttons to press.

"I am not! I just hate poke balls." Pikachu snapped, knowing that he sounded way too defensive for the protest to be believable.

"Not buying that," Bulbasaur grunted. "You spend plenty of time in a poke ball before meeting Ash, and that never bothered you. Yet suddenly you get an attractive trainer who you spark with straight away, and you hate poke balls? As if." He reached out, and flicked Pikachu's ear with one of his vines.

Brushing it away, Pikachu made a face. "Keep that thing away from me. I know where it's been."

"I see you're not denying it," Squirtle teased.

"There's nothing to deny," Pikachu hissed. "Besides, even if anything was possible between a human and a Pokémon, Ash is totally gone on that jerk Gary. I don't understand why, it's not like he's nice or even a good trainer or anything! He's not even good looking!"

Squirtle and Bulbasaur exchanged a look. Yeah, Pikachu didn't like Ash at all.

"You know there are ways for a person to turn into a Pokémon," a deep voice echoed from far above. The three smaller Pokémon looked up into the bored eyes of the laziest Pokémon any of them had ever none. It was so rare for Charizard to bother talking to them, because normally he just didn't care. He only cared if someone was actually in danger.

"They're dangerous, for everyone involved. I would never want to put Ash in that much danger just to get my rocks off." He sighed. "I just wish there was a way for me to turn into a human."

Charizard looked down from his great height at the electric mouse, eyes gone serious. "Every Pokémon knows that such things are impossible. And for good reason. You, like all of us, know the legends, have heard the stories. Nothing good comes of trying to become human."

Pikachu nodded, head bowed. It was nothing but the truth. There were plenty of stories known only to Pokémon that told of the dangers of attempting to become human. It was not worth the risk.

Vines wrapped around his mid-section, brushing against the sensitive flesh of his belly, bordering on tickling and pulled him close against Squirtle's hard shell. Pikachu glared at Bulbasaur, but relaxed back into the grip of his good friends. "I'm just his friend." He muttered, body almost folding in half as he let all the tension run out of him.

"We're just your friends, too." Bulbasaur whispered, moving in closer, rubbing his head against Pikachu's silky fur.

"Must you people always be so weird?" A prim, posh voice asked. The three Pokémon looked up at the familiar voice, groaning inwardly. No one destroyed the mood better than Vulpix. "It's really kinda gross." She looked down her long, delicate nose at them. "Also, there are children here. Should you really be behaving in such a manner if it is possibly that they may see you?"

They groaned again, this time aloud and separated. Vulpix was right; it was too risky right now. Plus the sun would be coming up soon.

"You had best return to your poke balls," Vulpix uttered haughtily, turning her back on them, tail held high as she pranced back towards Brock. "The trainers will be awakening soon."

Rolling their eyes behind her back, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pikachu followed behind Vulpix, back to where Brock, Misty and Ash lay sleeping. Charizard opened one eye as they all walked away, and then closed it again. Like he cared.

As Pikachu curled up beside Ash's sleeping form, he tried to ignore the warmth of his trainer's body, and the way Ash's breath ruffled his fur each time he breathed out, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep were filled with the possibilities, and he couldn't stop himself from wishing that someday, somehow, he might finally get a chance to make Ash see him as more than just his fuzzy friend, his first Pokémon buddy.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Why the hell does James always dress up as a girl whenever Team Rocket goes incognito? Jesse definitely wears the pants in that relationship. Gary is a jerk. I'm writing this as I'm watching Pokémon, so…<strong>

**Depending on what the response to this fic is, I may write a longer fic based on this idea. Even if no one likes it I might write a longer fic based on this one, depending on what I feel like. Let me know whether you would like me to continue with this.**


End file.
